The present invention relates to a connector for connecting electric cables to electrical pins, in particular to spring loaded electrical pins.
Modern automatic test equipment, e.g. a tester, is used for testing integrated circuits like microprocessors or chips and memory chips. These integrated circuits to be tested are also called device under test. A signal path between the device under test and the test equipment usually comprises coax cables. Connectors of the present species are used to electrically connect coax cables. Since the tact rate or operation speed of such integrated circuits increases, the signals to be transmitted between the respective device under test and the test equipment increases, too. At high frequencies of transmitted signals the quality of the signal transmittance is of demanded relevance. High quality of signal transmission helps to improve the performance of the test equipment.